kingdomthegamefandomcom-20200223-history
Islands/New Lands
New Lands Two Crowns Islands in the Kingdom: New Lands are pieces of land surrounded by a river, a sea and a mountain cliff, where the Monarch establishes temporary bases to survive Greed, generate an economy to repair the boat and flee to a new piece of land before the greed becomes too strong, that is generally during the unending winter. Traveling There are six islands in total, and only the first one is available upon starting a new campaign. At this stage, all other islands on the map are covered by clouds. The Kingdom has to repair the boat and set sail for new lands. Setting sail from an island for the first time in a campaign makes the next island in sequence accessible—on the map, the clouds over it vanish. This, up to the fifth island, which give access to the sixth, also known as the Skull Island, where there is no boat at all, but a special condition to escape from there. On the map screen, the player can confirm the travel to the next island or change the selection by tapping the left and right buttons to choose any island already unlocked, except the one the boat was rebuilt on. All islands have similar geography, but each successive island gets progressively larger and harder, affecting the amount of stuff that can exist in the Kingdom, including portals, vagrant camps, all sort of buildable structures, and unlockables. Unlockables On every island, except for the Skull Island, the Monarch can encounter signposts that will unlock new mounts, statues and hermits that can help them on their journey. Note: the unlockables listed on each island are those unlocked there, and not necessarily found there. To understand the difference, see: Signpost. First island The first island is the one where the player's first Kingdom is. The Greed only attacks the Kingdom from one side and only come from the black cliff portal. The other can be freely explored and exploited. It is the smallest of all islands and is much smaller than the lands in Kingdom: Classic. There is no architecture shrine on this island, although one or two statues may appear. When rebuilding the boat, the first 26 pieces of the ship are free, so a complete ship costs about half as much. Second island The second possible island for a Kingdom to start on is somewhat larger than the first and has more opportunities. Here, the Greed attack from both sides with two small portals and the cliff. The architecture shrine starts appearing from this island onward. Third island The third island continues increasing difficulty as before, with two portals on each side and the black cliff portal as usual, more land, and fewer camps. From this island onward, the Merchant no longer appears. Fourth island On the fourth island, the Greed come from three portals on each side, plus the black cliff portal either to the far west or far east. There are fewer camps. Fifth island The fifth island is one of the hardest to survive on, with three portals on either side, sparse and very distant vagrant camps. There are no statues on this island. Skull Island See: Skull Island (New Lands) History One of the major additions to Kingdom: New Lands since the previous game is the idea of islands and the possibility for the Monarch to migrate between them, like bird flocks migrate between lands, usually fleeing from the winter. This granted to the game a lovely feeling of continuity, as the game is never completely "over" when an island's challenge is overcome. References Since 1.2.8 update. Unlike the the architecture shrine's removal from the first island, this change at the fifth island was not worth any note from the devs. Category:Geography Category:New Lands